Daisies, Lilies, and Violets
by Andreacookaj
Summary: When a case turns out of control and Spencer Reid falls in love with the most unusual person how does the team cope with it all when they can't trust anyone?
1. Chapter 1

_Love is the strongest emotion in the world. It rips you apart and stitches you back together, it can even make you entirely whole again._

 **Santa Monica-California Friday February 9th 2:46am**

Like any California night a group of young street escorts waiting on their corner by an ally way. Their makeup done bright and their clothes nearly invisible attracted all the attention they needed to make their pimp happy for the night. A blue Honda drove by and picked up another girl before driving away slowly. The girl's name was Amber: Amber Gilet. A teenaged runaway at the age of thirteen, her mother's boyfriend pimped her out every night while her mother worked the midnight shift to provide for all of them.

Amber was a sweet girl, she never swore, never cured anyone, she just did her business to make Timbers happy before praying to God every night. Amber was what was known as a street snow bunny: long blonde hair, white, and glowing blue eyes. If she ever attended high school she would make every head turn.

The headlights of another car approaching made the girls fall into position. The familiar sound of cat calls and manly pin-ups roamed through the seats as the girls waited for them to pick her.

Violet watched from the shadows there was a regular who picked her up every night. The tall ebony haired girl pulled her phone out and checked the time. He was late, nearly thirteen minutes late. This man had a schedule he loved to keep, his organization turned him on more than she ever could. Her long blue nails wiped the loose strands of hair out of her face before she plopped a piece of gum in her mouth and headed under the streetlamp.

"Vi- honey." A thick jersey accent ripped through the silence taking place in Violet's mind. "Where's your daddy huh? Shouln't he be here?" Fannie's shrill voice sent angry shivers down Violets spine. She was one of the old one always getting into people's business and taking too much. They all belonged to Timber but Violet couldn't understand why he picked such a diverse group of girls. Pimps tended to stay with the same brand: same ethnicity, same hair colour, same height and weight. But these girls were all over the place no two looked a like, it was either Timber was stupid or extremely smart.

"I don't know where daddy is Fannie. And quite frankly I don't care. I'm not in the mood to work tonight." Violet pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, she pulled the lighter out after she placed the cancer stick between her lips and lit it. She inhaled the toxins and held them in her mouth before releasing them into the hair.

Fannie tied her fraying red hair up in a bun before letting a sigh escape her lips. "Fine dear, but I'm not saving you tonight. And I doubt your pretty little British accent with save you this time." The older woman turned on her heels before shutting down the street to a pulled over car.

Violet knew Fannie was right. She was playing on Timbers last nerve and soon she would be receiving the boot… Just as she took another puff of her cigarette the eerie sound of car tires screeched through the alley. The few remaining girls jumped at the car screeched to a slow movement. They all watched in silence as the back door opened and the young snow bunny was thrown out of the moving car before it sped up and zoomed down the street.

The girl's body rolled a few feet before anyone could move. Violet was the first to approach the body. She ran as fast as she could in her thin heels, Violet knelt against the body allowing her knees to feel the cold asphalt. Her shaking hand reached down to gently push against Amber's neck. There was a faint pulse breaking through trying it hardest to stay alive.

"A-Amber?" Violet whispered. "Sweetie can you hear me?" Amber stirred slightly before becoming still again. "Call an ambulance!" Violet screamed at the girls. "Do it now!"

 **Quantico Virginia Friday February 10th 7:15am**

Jennifer Jareau the BAU's media liaison threw down five files onto the round table. The strong distressed look in her eyes told the team that this was not going to be an easy case. The blonde girl clicked the remote turning in the TV screen showing the five members of the team a beaten and bloodied body of a young girl.

"Ginnifer Fairview age fifteen. Died two weeks again in Santa Monica at UCLA medical centre from severe internal bleeding." JJ swallowed before proceeding. "She was a prostitute… A fellow… Worker Violet brought her in, payed for her medical bills in advance, then left."

JJ clicked the remote to show another body to her teammates. "Daniella Sergeant seventeen years old died last week at the same hospital with the same injuries and once again admitted to the hospital by a fellow worker named Violet. Whom paid her bills and disappeared."

JJ clicked the remote once more showing the team Amber's body. Even when dead she stilled looked beautiful and peaceful. "Amber Gilet age… Age fourteen. Was brought to UCLA medical centre early this morning after being beaten and thrown out of a moving car. The same Violet woman brought her in last night and paid her hospital bill before leaving. Amber died this morning… Her mother is waiting for us at the hospital."

Emily filled through a few pages of the file. "This man is a sadist, he rapes these girls. There are signs of defensive wounds and severe anal tearing."

"They were prostitutes Prentiss, there is no proof of rape." Morgan countered. "He does however enjoy beating them with his bare fists."

Prentiss shook her head. "These are young girls even though they work the street there is no way they would consent to anal sex."

"We aren't going to fight over this." Hotch interjected. "Wheels up in thirty and we will continue this on the plane. "These are young women who had their lives ripped away from them even before they died. Don't make it any worse by discriminating them for what they did for an income."

The room got quiet. The BAU was still blending back together, with Gideon's disappearance and Reid's addiction they were all standing on thin ice and no one wanted to fall through. "Get it together and let's go."

 **US BAU AirCraft 12:37pm (Virginia time)**

JJ hung up her cell phone before walking over to the booth to sit next to Hotch. "Officer Jessica Calem from SMPD will meet us at the hospital. She's holding off interviewing the nurses until we get there."

Rossi closed the file over. "Are there any connected cases in surrounding cities? There is no way Ginnifer was his first kill."

"Your right, JJ you and Emily go interview the nurses with agent Calem. Rossi and Morgan you two go visit the M.E. Reid and I will are taking a trip down town.

 **Los Angeles County Department of Cornor 10:50am**

Morgan and Rossi walked into the darken Corners office to find Dr. Harmack just finishing his autopsy on Daniella. He closed the file before pulling two more off of a tray and handed them to Morgan. The balding man scratched the top of his head before speaking. "There were multiple bite wounds found all across her body. Which are identical to the ones found on Miss. Fairview and which I assume will match the ones documented in Miss. Gilet."

Rossi nodded as he took the file from Morgan and began to slowly pace. "Was there any DNA?"

"Yes." The Coroner replied. "And lots off it. He left saliva on the bites, semen inside and outside of both girls as well as beard hair located in their pubic area. A brown haired man of Caucasian descent. So every white man from here to Paris." Dr. Harmack sighed. "There was no match on his dental records either."

Morgan's eyes widened. "He's taunting us: 'Here's everything you need to convict me, but now you have to find me.' I bet you the bastard is getting off on this."

"Is there any chance that the DNA matched anything in your system?" Rossi asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I did send out the file however to Beverly Hills, Lennox, West Hollywood, and Westmont. If they find anything I will let you know."

The two men nodded their heads and gave the man their thanks before heading out the door file in hand.

 **UCLA Medical Centre 10:42am**

JJ and Emily round the corner to nearly crash into a frantic nurse. "I'm sorry-" her British accent shocking both older women for a minute before they moved out of her way.

They continued down the hall until they met with two women standing outside of a private hospital room. One was definitely a cop, if not by her clothes people could tell by her demeanour and the way she held herself. While the other woman was an obvious strung out junkie. "Hello, I'm agent Jennifer Jareau and this is my colleague Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Officer Jessica Calem, we spoke on the phone." The red headed woman extended her arm shaking both women's before turning her attention to the junkie. "This is Tyra, Amber's mother."

Tyra didn't extend the same courtesy as Jessica did. Tyra barely looked like she understood what was going on. "I-I was t-told Amby was gonna be here. W-where is she?"

JJ gave Emily a look before extending her arm to Tyra. "Why don't we go sit down and talk somewhere?"

As soon as the two women left Emily began her investigation. "What can you tell me so far?"

Jessica took out her notebook and began to recite what she wrote. "Jane Doe arrives at hospital at three am. Friend 'Violet' admitted her before paying for all possible surgeries and a private room. She then fled the hospital and has not returned. Mother Tyra Whitmore arrived at the hospital at six-thirty this morning just in time to witness her daughter's heart fail…"

Emily nodded as she wrote down her own notes. "Agent Jareau told me on the plane that you were going to wait on talking to the nurses until we got here."

Jessica nodded. "I was, but the nurse that first saw Amber first was ending her shift so I took her statement before she could leave."

"First rule." Emily pointed out. "No one leaves during a murder investigation. Get her back here officer Calem. Now!"

JJ was seated with Tyra in the waiting room both women with a coffee in their hands. "Ms. Whitmore, do you remember the last time you saw your daughter?"

Tyra picked at the styrofoam around the lip of the cup. "Y-yesterday n-night… Before a left for work… I tucked her in at eight." Tyra nodded her head up and down. "Y-yeah at eight… Michael told me she be fine. Then the hospital called and told me she was dead, and that she was hooking. She's nine, she ain't hooking!"

JJ closed her eyes tightly. This was what she was afraid of… Tyra was so strung out she thought she was back five years in the past. "Well I will talk to the doctor's okay? Maybe clear this all up."

"W-when can I see her? She's probably missing me so bad!" Tyra cried.

JJ felt conflicted, this woman hasn't seen her daughter in years. She didn't even know that she was missing but yet she wanted to see her because she thought she was a good mother who has just gone to work for the night. "I'll talk to her doctor."

JJ walked away from the waiting room through the ER doors where Emily was resting against the nurses desk rubbing her temples. "The mothers no help. She thinks Amber is nine, what about the nurses?" JJ asked as she nursed her coffee.

Emily let out a frustrated groan. "They let an excited newbie be the lead on this case. She let the nurse who was first on sight go home without a proper interview."

"Anything on this Violet woman?"

"No one remembers. We only know her name is Violet because that is what she signed the forms as. She was good enough to miss all of the security cameras and if she was seen we couldn't see her face."

 **Downtown Santa Monica 12:15pm**

Hotch placed the SUV in park before shutting off the engine. "You keep in eye sight got it?" Hotch ordered the younger agent who nodded before removing his seat belt and slipping out of the car. They walked down the street before turning the corner to walk down the alley way.

A group of about seven half dressed girls stood on the sidewalk pacing slightly. The two well dressed men walked towards them, Hotch passed Reid a photo of Amber before he stopped in front of one of the girls.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked holding up the photo.

Spencer headed down the line to the other group of girls. "Uh- excuse me… Do you know who this is?" Reid shakily held out the picture to the ladies who were ogling him rather than focusing in the photo.

"I can make you forget all about that girl if you'd like." One of the women offered as she ran her hand down his arm.

"I-I j-just n-need to know who s-she is…" Spencer stuttered as he raised the photo again. The girl got closer and started propositioning themselves harder and harder making Reid retract into himself. "Please she's just a little girl…"

Reid felt a hand on the back of his sweater before being pulled out of the crowd of women. Hotch patted his shoulder before pushing him to continue down the street. "No luck?" He asked knowing the answer.

"I hate wondering the streets with you." Reid groaned as they walked. "Why do you always bring me?"

"Because they don't run from you." Hotch laughed.

The fast clicking sound of heels made the men stop and turn to find a tall woman with dyed white hair chasing after them. "Sir? Pleazee sir do you 'ave a minute." The woman asked.

"I know oo that woman iz. Or where you can find 'er friendz at leazted." Hotch nodded his to ask her to continue. "Ze iz a znow bunny, and a young one at that sir, 'er pimp would not let 'er out in the daylight. Too many cops azking queztionz." She picked at her manicured nail. "Timber 'as thiz ztreet at night you can try then. Azk for Violet, zhe likez to keep watchful eyez on the young onez."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you Miss-"

"Zapphire"

"Miss. Sapphire."

 **1298 Third Street Downtown Santa Monica 3:02pm**

Violet paced her loft as she cradled her phone in her hands. It was such a stupid idea walking back into the hospital! But Amber needed a friend, she needed someone who remembered who she was.

The ring of her cell phone jolted Violet out of her thoughts she answered it hesitantly. "H-hello Timber."

"Yes sir, I understand… Well it wasn't the same car-"

"I know she was important! For the event-"

"I can't just kidnap a child! I'm in a lot of trouble as it is!"

"Yes Timber… Yes sir."

Violet slammed the phone closed before collapsing on her worn out sofa. She had absolutely no idea what she had gotten herself into. Maybe if she just pretended to be a stupid foreign girl she wouldn't be in this mess.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Should I continue it? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa Monica Police Station 6:45pm**

"So we have nothing." Agent Hotchner asked as he paced the small room the department had granted the BAU to use. "The M.E report on Amber led us nowhere?"

Emily flipped through the report once again. "Same bruising as the rest of the girls, she had a stroke during the surgery that was too much on her heart. The doctor also found that she was two weeks pregnant."

"So she's the first one with that." JJ pointed out. "Do you think the unsub knew?"

"It's quite possible that she told him during the struggle. I highly doubt that that was the reason he killed her. He has built up rage that he takes out on women who are younger, weaker, and more vulnerable than he is. It is quite possible he was molested as a child and that is the brunt of his rage." Rossi theoreticized.

Morgan nodded. "So a babysitter, or a coach. Someone who was not too much older than him say late teens. He tries to tell people but it comes across to others as; a lie, or the ultimate male experience. No believes that a woman could sexually abuse someone, the boy was either _asking_ for it or _lying_ for attention."

"Fifty-one percent of rapes that happen per year are against men. In either a jailhouse rape, or a teacher student affair. Only twenty-four percent of those rapes are committed by women, ninety-six percent of that are teachers while four percent are female guards or P.O's." Reid sputtered.

JJ shuttered. "It feels like no one is safe anymore."

Hotch sat down in the chair at the end of the table. "Let's head out for dinner and get some sleep, we reconvene at two am to search for Violet."

 **Back alley parking spot 2:49am**

"This is bloody ridiculous," Violet sighed as she slammed the book closed, "I gave her one job, she just had to write down the income that's it!"

A husky white man sitting in the driver's seat laughed before leaning over and gracing Violets swan like neck. "Not everyone is you dear." He admitted. "In the office or in bed, you just can't be beat."

The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes before pushing the man away. "This has to look legitimate before the police catch in Dannie, I'm not going down because this girl doesn't know how to sign her own name."

"Then find a replacement for Amber already!" He snapped making Violet jump. "You've done nothing but whine about the little bitch! Just go find another one!"

Violet flinched as the Johns voice raised. "Someone is killing these girls Dannie… We need to find out who."

"There are plenty more out in the world so suck it up bitch!" He ordered before placing his hand on her thigh and roughly squeezing it. "Now let's get to what I paid for." He slurred leaning forward to kiss her.

Violet pushed him back and heard a clunk as his head his the window. She watched as the anger stirred up in his eyes looking like fire was burning his iris. She struggled to unbuckle her seatbelt but was too late what a heavy hand wrapped itself around her neck and squeezed. "You stupid Brit." He growled before shifting from his seat to over top on hers.

She would have screamed and cried if it wasn't for the fact that her brain was crying out for air and she was slowly losing consciousness.

 **Timber's girls location 3:30am**

Derek Morgan drove down the alley in a black Mercedes. He had sunglasses over his eyes and a beanie on his head, he pulled up to the curb as he rolled the window down, "hey baby," he greeted, "I'm looking for someone."

Frannie walked up the the car and rested helps of the windowsill before arching her back to allow her cleavage to spill slightly over her shirt. "What can I do for you sugar?" She asked.

"Lookin' for Violet. Any idea where I can find her?" Morgan asked tilting his sunglasses down his face.

Frannie's body tensed up slightly. "Violet doesn't meet with strangers… How'd you know about her?"

Now it was Morgan's turn to tense up. "Little birdie told me about her, said she'd be worth it."

Derek look at Frannie as her face softened and her eyes stealthily peered down the street. A medium height, ebony haired girl was staggering down the street. She kept tripping over her own feet and she looked exhausted. When Morgan looked back at the prostitute at his window he realized this wasn't usual how Violet returned on her nights out.

Frannie saw Morgan's face turn into police mode which made her jump back from the car. "Vi- run!" The jersey girl ordered before she took off down the alley the other way pulling some of the other younger girls with her.

Derek started the car and made a u-turn cutting off Violets only exit. He watched as Hotch pulled up the SUV stopping Frannie and the under age girls. He got out of the car and reached for his weapon until he realized Violet wasn't running, instead her hands were positioned behind her head and she stood on the spot he had last seen her in. Carefully he walked towards her with JJ and Reid meeting him from the other side. "FBI, behavioural analysis unit." The three agents flashed their credentials as they stepped closer to the woman. "We need you for questioning." Morgan stated.

JJ was the first to notice the glazed look in the hookers eyes as Morgan cuffed her. "Take it easy Derek." The blonde instructed. JJ stepped closer to the girl and examined her body but made sure not to touch her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Violet just stared at the blonde peering into her soul. "JJ what's wrong?" Reid asked.

JJ placed her arm on Violet's shoulder as she walked her down the alley to the SUV. "I think she was raped." She whispered to her friend. "We need to get her to the hospital."

 **UCLA Medical Centre 5:08am**

Violet was curled up in the blanket on her hospital blanket. JJ was seated in the visitors chair next to the bed. Trying to get the woman to make a statement. "Did you know your attacker?"

"No comment." Violet replied.

"Has he ever done this to you before?"

"No comment."

JJ groaned internally, she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Did you know Amber Gilet? I understand she worked your neck of the woods." When JJ saw Violet tense up she knew they were going to get somewhere. "We aren't here to bust you honey, we just want to help your friends. Amber was only fourteen… And she was pregnant Violet. Did you know that?"

Violet sat up on the bed before a fat tear slid down her face followed by a multitude of smaller ones. "She told me the night we went out." Violet confessed. "But I made her go out anyways… Timber didn't care what state we were in we still had to go." She wiped her face smearing her eyeliner. "Amber told me she wanted to keep the baby, and start over again. Except it doesn't work like that. Timber would have killed her rather than let her keep the baby… So we made a plan to get her out…"

"Then she died." JJ finished for her.

"It's a horrible coincidence… Repeatedly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried helping Ginny and Danielle out too… I gave them money before they died."

JJ eyes widened. "Where does all of your money come from Violet? Doesn't Timber take it all from you?"

The ebony haired girl shook her head. "He only expects five hundred a night, I make three grande. All I wanted to do was send them home and when I tried they never got the chance." Violet started to sob and this time JJ sat on the bed to comfort her.

The nurse entered the room a few seconds later with the lab results. "Do you mind if agent Jareau hears?" The plump nurse asked. Violet shook her head so the nurse began: "there were fluids found on your thighs and in the vaginal region, no anal tearing or bruising… However you sodomized with what the doctors believe was a knife." The nurse looked at Violet and when she didn't react the nurse continued. "Your blood tests are all clear for right now, we will have you back again in six months to do one final test. You are all stitched up and can be discharged as soon as you take these." The nurse handed Violet a blue pill and a yellow one. "Take the blue first followed by the yellow and if you notice any hard bleeding, unbearable stomach cramps, fainting, or vomiting come back as soon as possible."

JJ pushed the wheelchair that Violet sat in, to the front doors of the hospital where Morgan was waiting with an SUV. "We need to ask you some more questions." JJ said as she opened the back door to help the younger woman climb in.

"I figured when you handcuffed me." Violet rolled her eyes.

 **Precinct 6:15am**

Violet was seated in an integration with a coffee and half a bagel placed in front of her. JJ was out in another room with the team talking over the probability of Violet being the unsub.

"There are witnesses stating that Violet was in the alley when Amber was tossed for the car." Emily pointed out. "She couldn't have been the one driving."

Morgan stood from his chair and looked at the board where Reid was staring at it contently. "Then she could be an accomplice, she set up the timing. All three girls got into the johns car AFTER Violet left for her nightly call. What is that anyways?" Morgan asked.

"She wouldn't tell me." JJ explained. "She would just say that every night she meets her John and he gives her more than enough. He gives her enough to pay Timber and still have enough to keep. I don't think it's the first time he's raped her but it's definitely the first time it got this bad."

"She could have just not given him what he wanted. Or she didn't have enough to pay for the drugs-"

"She's not an addict Morgan." Spencer piped in, his back still facing the team. "She willingly went to the hospital and took the the drug test, not to mention she hasn't shown any sign of needing a fix all night. She's one hundred percent clean minus a nicotine addiction that she seems to have under control." He turned to face everyone. "This John who attacked her was angry. It was more than her not willing to listen most dominate men would smack her around then rape her. He choked her to gain the upper hand, raped her, then sodomized her. He's enraged at what she's done and he wanted to hurt and humiliate her, he wanted to scare her for the rest of her life. The fact that he didn't cut her deep shows he wanted her to live."

"So you think there are two sick bastards out there?" Rossi asked.

"I think the two may be working together. Violet it the protector, if she strays away the girls fall into form through fear. And the other girls are the ones that weren't instantly scared for their lives, they tried to run with Violets help. There's a chance they could also become protectors who would free the other girls. Pimps often run under one 'main man' sore to speak. If Timber loses his girls the main man loses his income, scare Violet into submission everyone else will too."

JJ took a long sip of her coffee, "what if Violets regular John is the main man. Say Timber expressed his concerns about her, she white, mysterious, she can earn a lot of money but she's not scared of his beating. So the main man becomes her regular, and Violet trusts him with her plans to free Ginifer, Danielle, and Amber, so he gets them killed to scare Violet away from setting them free. And tonight to admits to wanting to leave herself, or maybe she doesn't tell him because she's catching on and he realizes that so he… Traumatized her to keep her mouth shut."

"But she hasn't." Hotch piped in. "She's been collaborating with us since we found her."

"Because she knows we have the other girls. There is no way for her John to get to them and hurt them. She wants us to take him down."

"Morgan, you and Prentiss go find Timber. Reid and JJ go get as much information on Violets John as you can. Rossi and I are going to find out as much as we can on "the main man'."

 ** _AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you so much to everyone who is following!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Downtown Santa Monica 8:12am**

"Hotch said to look around for a Miss- Sapphire." Emily said to Morgan as he pulled the SUV to a stop. "She helped them find Violet so he's hoping she's willing to help again."

"Let's ask the girl dressed up in sparkling blue?" Morgan suggested. "I'll go, you cover me."

Emily rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. "If you scare them off-"

"Scare them off? Ladies love me!" He retorted with a smirk before continuing to the group of girls on the street. "Hello ladies!" He called grasping their attention. "I'm looking for a Miss. Sapphire."

"I am 'er." A tall legged woman walked through the crowd. "What do you need?" She asked. "I 'ave coztumers." Her eyes wondered around Morgan to meet Emily's. "Unless ze wants a zpin around the block?"

Prentiss sent a smirk Morgan's way before stepping forwards. She slipped a twenty out of her pocket and pressed it to Sapphires Palm. "Let's go for a walk?"

The two women headed down the alley towards the dumpsters while Derek walked back to the car.

Emily took the girl's arms and swung her around the corner of the dumpsters when they reached them. Her hand covered the French girl's mouth as her free hand frisked her before she checked the sides of the dumpster. "Je suis l'agent Prentiss du FBI." She watched as Sapphires eyes widened as she struggled under the agent's hand. "Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal."

Sapphires body slowly calmed and she nodded her head. In return Emily lowered her hand but she kept the girl pressed up against the dumpster. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

"Que savez-vous à propos de Timber?"

Emily watched as Sapphire shuttered. "Il est un homme dangereux! Violet est chanceux d'être vivant!"

"Why?" Emily asked.

" 'e knows Violet tried to zet iz girlz free! Michael Jon az been following 'er for monthz… 'Ez 'er zecret John…"

"How do you know about the John?" Emily snapped pushing Sapphire against the dumpster.

" 'e, 'e, told me… The night your friendz came to vizit and I told them about Violet… 'E told me to back off that he waz 'andling their deathz not the police."

"Michael Jon? That is who your pimp works for?"

"Every pimp in town workz for Michael, he knowz everyzing."

Emily nodded before backing away from Sapphire. "Is there anything else I need to know?" The french girl stuttered for a minute before shaking her head no. "Then go." Emily ordered, and she took off down the street knocking into Morgan on her way.

"What did you do?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I got the information we need, now let's get back its gross back here." She said referring to the dumpster

 **Precinct 8:23am**

"Officer Calem." Hotch called. "Can we speak for a moment."

The young red head hopped up from her seat and nearly skipped over to the agents. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Who was the original officer on the case?" Rossi asked. "We need to speak with them."

Calem's face fell slightly but she pointed to the office in the far off corner of the room. "Officer- excuse me, Senior Officer James Calvin. They are planning on retiring him soon so they took him off of field work and put him on desk duty. He did not go quietly."

Rossi and Hotch nodded before thanking her and walked to the office. They knocked and waited to be invited inside. "What d'you want!" An angry cracking voice shouted before pulling the door open. "Feds?" His white hair was standing on end. "Why are the Feds here?"

"Can we talk Calvin? It's important." Rossi spoke calmly. "It has nothing to do with you specifically just your case."

"The prostitutes? I figured it was more than the boys were tellin' me. It was stupid of Chase to give it to the hyper squirrel."

The three walked over to the tiny desk shoved at the back of the room. "Your sergeant gave the case to Calem? Not you? Isn't protocol-" Rossi started.

"I know what it is but it doesn't mean Chase listens! He assured me Calem could handle it but all she's seemed to do is mess it all up. No one has kept me in the loop and last I checked a pregnant minor was killed."

Hotch took his turn to speak. "Why are the deaths of Prostitutes, underaged. Classified under homicide? Would they not be with the sex crimes unit?"

James shook his head. "No, they are overflowing since some new guy took over the streets, and his favourite way to play is with his fists. Sex crimes passed the unit to us because everyone was dead, no live victims the courts can't fight who took the case. Sometimes we take on child cases and this was a stretch because they are sex workers."

"So the defendants could fight lack of experience, that Calem had no idea what she was doing with a sex crimes case." Hotch stated.

James nodded. "It's why I wanted to keep that one, the only one I asked for. I worked sex crimes for twelve year, ten years over the expectancy. So I knew exactly how to handle this but they booted me out."

Hotch reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. "Do you know who Michael Jon is?"

"Yeah!" James replied his eyes lighting up. "He was my number one suspect, he dropped Violet, a prostitute with the prettiest accent- off before every accident. She got suspicious of him so she called him in. She does his books on the side, and is responsible for finding new girls when the old ones leave. She tried to get out but I haven't heard from her in a while..."

.

"She spends more than just the night with him?" Rossi asked.

"No, no, she hasn't done the sex part in years, she does the books he turned prostituting into a legal profession. Well she did it for him getting through all the loopholes. It's the only reason Michael needs to keep her-'

"You knew who Michael was? You knew he was the largest pimp in the city and you just left him!?"

"I didn't have a choice! Violet was my only key witness and she wouldn't testify! Everytime we attempted to do some sort of interview she wouldn't tell me her full name and kept pleading the fifth!"

Hotch and Rossi both looked at each other before standing and thanking the Officer for his time then walked out.

"Why is the pleading the fifth?" Rossi asked.

"To make sure she doesn't inciminate herself."

 **Interrogation Room 9:15am**

Spencer entered the room hesitantly, he and JJ had just got off the phone with Hotch and they were given the knew task of finding out what Violet was hiding. JJ had decided to let Reid go first, she had seen Violet in a hard situation and so the woman may not open up to her. Reid seemed to understand her even though he had never met her before.

Spencer pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down. "Hi," he greeted, "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Violet." She replied. "Where is the other agent? The blonde one JJ I think."

Spencer fidgeted a little adjusting his glasses. "She is not actually a profiler… like I am. JJ is a media liaison her job is to talk to the public and -"

"Look after victims? She's the people person, and you're the freak show."

Spencer kept a straight face, he had been called worse. "I profile people, I make educated guesses to predict patterns and personalities. I specialize in just about everything except people skills but my favourite is doing the geographic profile. I study site and situation to predict the patterns and where the unsubs comfort zone is. I can do it for you now if you would like?"

Violet sat up a little straighter. "You can try." She edged.

Spencer's eyes ran over her face and body before closing his eyes and replaying their conversation in his head. "You were born in Kent, England. Of a higher class family and one of your parents presumably your Mother is American. You spent much time in London and you sing quite often, which is why your voice sounds a little horse after a cigarette, because your lungs expand with extra air and holds it. So it holds the cigarette smoke, which can be very dangerous to you."

"Speaking of which," Violet smirked. "Do you mind?" She asked as she pulled a pack from her purse.

"Not at all, but you know it takes six minutes off of your life expectancy."

Violet chuckled. "It's not doing it fast enough." She took a long puff before speaking again. "Can I try profiling you? And then I'll tell you what else you got right with me?"

"Sure." Spencer replied.

Violet held the stick between her teeth as she thought. "You smile when you're in pain. You who soldiered through the profane, they were distracted and shutdown. So why are you talking to me at all?"

Instant flashes of Tobias Hankle crossed his mind; the drugs, the dreams and beating, and his actions after he was rescued. He blamed everyone for what he had done. Spencer felt like the strong soldier fighting while his friends just sat around and wasted away….

Spencer jumped up from his chair before running out of the room straight into JJ.

"Woah Spence, calm down." She urged. "Violet is not getting into your head okay? She's quoting Alanis Morissette lyrics to you!"

"It doesn't mean that they aren't true JJ!"

"We are all here for you Spence!" JJ shouted back, "You are not in this alone got it!? Now get back in there!"

Taking a breath Spencer turned and entered the interrogation room once again. He walked over to his chair and sat down again. "What's your real name?" He asked.

Violet looked him dead in the eye and grinned. "Violet."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one."

Spencer nodded, "There is something familiar about you. I just can't place it."

"Maybe we met on the streets one night? You look like the kind of guy who lost his virginity to me."

"It's my first time out in Santa Monica to be honest. It's been quite an experience, but I wanted to ask you about your friend Michael? Is he the one who picks you up?

Violet instantly caught on. "What did James tell you?!"

"That's for me to know, it would make things easier if you told me what's going on."

Violet groaned before slamming her head against the table. "Fine!" She screamed. "Fine I'll tell you!"

 **Precinct Sergeant Chase Lander's office 12:19pm**

The Sergeant hesitantly picked up his phone and dialed the number, he held the phone to his ear and cringed. "Mike, hi…" he started. "The BAU was here to see James…. Yes Mike I know- Well they have Violet…. Yes sir, of course…"

Chase hung up the phone before paging his assistant, "Get Sapphire down here Susan. Now!"

 **Interrogation Room 1:24pm**

Spencer walked in with a combo meal from the store around the corner. "Sorry they didn't have fish so I got you chicken instead- Violet!"

Where the black haired woman once sat was a pool of blood and Violet's limb body was sprawled out on the floor her wrists slit on the side of the table.

Spencer ran over to her kneeling down on the floor holding her wrists. "I need help in here!" He screamed. "Someone call an ambulance!" He turned his head back to Violet who was whimpering. "You're going to be okay, I promise. You will be fine."

"Ch-Ch-" Violet tried to stutter out. "Ch-Ch-"

"Don't talk." Spencer urged as he took off his sweater and wrapped in around her tiny wrists. "I won't help."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please R &R! And for those of you wondering the song was Guardian by Alanis Morissette **_


	4. Chapter 4

**UCLA Medical Centre ICU 4pm**

Violet pried her eyes open to the blinding white light of the ICU. Her arms were numb and there was a heavy feeling in her stomach. "Good you're awake." Violet's eyes shifted to a nurse in green scrubs standing over her. "You're going to be fine, a doctor is coming in soon to admit you-" the rest of the sentence drifted off as Violet attempted to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked her voice cracking from the dryness.

The nurse looked over at the woman before flipping the page of the chart in her hand. "You tried to kill yourself. Your boyfriend will be back in a minute." The nurse turned and left after leaving the chart on the bed. Violet felt her heart race, was Michael here? Did he know she was with the police? The monitors started started beeping and her throat was getting tighter and tighter as she tried to breath. She lifted her hands up to grasp her throat when she saw they were bandaged so tightly she could not move them which made her start to cry and her breathing more erratic.

Spencer walked in to find the prostitute thrashing around on the bed. He dropped the tray of coffee and ran to her bedside. "Violet! Violet, you're okay!" He soothed pushing her down onto the bed. "I've got you, you're okay." He got her to lay back on the bed before he noticed that the stitches in her wrists had ripped. He kept one hand on her shoulder before pressing the emergency button.

A pile of nurses and a doctor pulled open the curtain and stormed in pushing Spencer away. They put a breathing mask on Violet before unwrapping her arms and restitching them. Spencer sat quietly on a chair as he watched the room slowly empty leaving only an intern to tie off the stitches.

Violet turned her head to stare at Spencer making him frighteningly uncomfortable. "They said my boyfriend was here." She whispered.

Spencer waited for the intern to leave before moving the chair closer to her bedside. "They just assumed…" He whispered. "Michael isn't here."

"I just… I just panicked." Violet confessed. "I thought he was coming to kill me… Why are you here?" She asked noticing his presence. "And not some cop?"

Spencer picked at his thumb nail. "JJ had to go cover somethings at the office, so I was told to keep an eyes on you… We saw what happened to you, that you didn't cut your own wrists. It was Chase Landers, we think the whole unit is dirty. The doctor will come in an admit you to the psych ward where we will actually be moving you into a hotel with twenty-four hour FBI surveillance."

"How did you see him?" Violet asked. "He's not stupid enough to leave the tapes-"

"He deleted them but our tech analysts in Quantico recovered them. He's not stupid but he's not smart either."

 **Downtown Santa Monica back alley 5:36pm**

Police lights light up the alley and yellow police type crossed it all off. Emily and Morgan made their way down silently hoping it wasn't connected the case and that it wasn't a child. They reached the body and the M.E pulled back the white sheet. The wide open blue eyes were the first things that Emily saw and made her gasp. "It's Sapphire." She whispered to Morgan.

"She died of asphyxiation, and there looks to be sexual assault." He lifted the sheet back up to cover her chest before prying open her lips. "And her tongue has been cut out."

Emily couldn't help but groan. She sent Morgan a look before walking back to their SUV, if she hadn't pushed so hard that girl would still be alive. The tongue was a message, a message that Sapphire spoke too much and it cost her her life. And it was Emily's fault.

 **Hotel Carmel room 109 6:20pm**

The team minus Reid were all stuffed into Rossi and Hotch's room that evening. After Emily reported that Sapphire was dead the team knew it wasn't safe to work the case at the precinct.

"What do we have now?" Hotch asked as JJ started pinning up photos on the whiteboard.

"Sapphire, one of our only leads was murdered. It's obvious she has a connection somewhere, more than just with Michael Jon." Emily described passing JJ the M.E photo of the girl.

"We know Calem was given the case to keep Calvin away from it." Rossi spoke next, "she's completely unqualified to take on something this dangerous."

Hotch nodded before asking JJ to write their names on the board. "Violet was attacked in the interrogation room, someone needed to slip in and not draw attention to themselves, who better than the man In charge."

"How do we know she didn't set it up herself?" Morgan asked. "How do we know she isn't playing us? She could be too involved in all of this and needed a way out."

JJ shook her head. "Spence doesn't believe she did it on purpose, there was general fear on her face when Landers walked into the room."

"How is Spencer?" Emily asked. "We haven't heard from him since Violet went to the hospital."

JJ pulled out her phone to read off the message, "she reopened her wounds and he's getting ready to move her…"

"JJ what's wrong?" Hotch asked when JJ's face fell.

The blonde agents shifted a little on her feet staring down at her phone. "The hospital sent back Violet's medical records."

 **Beverly Hills Hotel President Suite 9:30pm**

Reid opened the door to the suite and allowed Violet to walk in first. The black haired women gasped at the beautiful white hotel room. "This is- wow!" She turned to look at Spencer, "the FBI goes all out for prostitutes?" She winked making Reid blush.

"This hotel has held millions of important people, their security is impeccable. And we won't really stand out with Anderson in the hallway."

Violet nodded. "He is cute," she teased. "Is he single?"

The agent began to get flustered and started to sputter out some nonsense that made Violet laugh. "Relax, I'm not interested, in him." She winked before turning and walking further into the room. "I'm going to shower."

Spencer turned around to find Anderson standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "She's not interested in me." He stated.

Spencer looked at the other agent questioningly. "She just said that."

"But she's interested in someone." Anderson urged on but when Reid just blinked blankly he sighed before walking back through the door. "Oh and agent Jareau said to call Garcia on the laptop."

Anderson closed the door behind him leaving Spencer to blink at the wall before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out the laptop JJ had sent with him. He lifted the lid and a screen appeared all ready to skype Garcia. Spencer hit the connect button before sitting down on the overly large and cushioned white couch.

"Hello my delectable sugar plum!" The colourful tech analysts smiled from her computer. "How is my crime fighting genius?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile at his friends bubbly personality. It always brightened his mood. "I'm doing good Garcia, what's going on?"

"Well dearie, I can't find anything in your street girl; no arrests, credit cards, bank accounts, SIN numbers, she's not real." Garcia continued to type into her other computers. "I'm running her face through multiple databases just in case but so far nada!"

He nodded. "I'm sure she'll explain things when she's ready-"

"Unsubs lie Angel cake." Garcia interrupted suddenly giving her boy genius an odd look. "You know that, I know that."

"She's not an unsub Garcia, she's a victim." Reid pressed. "She's scared right now."

Garcia nodded. "And she should be, she's in deep doo-doo with all that she's gotten herself into. Why are you defending her?" Reid was about to reply when Garcia cut him off again, "you think she's pretty! You totally do!"

"Wa! No! I definitely do not!"

The analyst signed with a smile. "I always knew you had a thing for bad girls, my peaches and cream likes to take a ride on the wild side."

Spencer had become so flustered his face became red and only awkward noises were coming from his mouth. Neither noticed Violet walking into the room wearing a short silk bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. "Hey I don't have any clothes do you think I could borrow a shirt or something?" The black haired girl asked walking into to attached living room of the hotel and stopping behind the couch when she saw the video call. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Garcia's face lit up when she saw the beauty of the other woman, Spencer definitely had good taste. "You're British?" Was the first thing out of Garcia's mouth. "That's so totally amazing!"

"Thank you." Violet replied smiling. "I feel very awkward now…" She continued. "Any way I could get a shirt or something?"

"Oh, yeah." Spencer jumped up from the sofa and into the main bedroom where his go bag was. When he returned Garcia and Violet were in the midst of a conversation.

"I recognize you from somewhere but I can't place it." Penelope admitted. "But I will remember,"

"I hope so," Violet replied. "I hate that I've forgotten someone like you. You are too far from forgettable."

"I know!" Garcia boasted. "I should go, have a good night kids don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight," Reid and Violet said together before logging off.

Spencer slumped into the couch and rubbed his eyes his contacts had been in way too long. He laid his shirt across his lap and threw his head back on the couch.

Violet cleared her throat capturing Reid's attention. "The shirt?" She asked pointing to it.

Spencer grabbed it and handed it to her. "Right! Sorry!"

"No need." Violet replied with a smile. "I just don't have anything-"

"I can get JJ to send you some of your thugs if you'd like?" He cut her off. "Our first priority was moving you."

"I understand." She gave him a weak smile. "I just wish I could go back and fix things you know? Never get involved."

Spencer nodded. "We can talk about it if you'd like? It might help you trust me, us. And maybe help us catch Michael?"

Violet noticed the little slip but chose to ignore it. Agent Reid was cute and there was just something about his geeky charm that had her attracted to him. "Maybe I will, so I'll hold you to it. Until then have a good night." She gripped the shirt in her hand before walking over to the bedroom doors and closing them behind her.

As soon as the doors were closed Spencer flopped down on the couch and groaned. "It was going to be a long case. The image of her long legs peeking out from under her robe seared his mind, he wasn't one to ogle a woman but he could not help it when it came to Violet. She intrigued him, was it her secretive work? Her experiences? Or maybe she was just supposed to be someone special in his life? Spencer had read up on past cases where BAU members became obsessed with a particular person because they defied every profile. Was Violet that person for him? Was she unprofilable?

 ** _AN: don't forget to R &R and it would really mean a lot to me! Thank you!_**


End file.
